


The Wine Coloured Frock.

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [6]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Port or sherry?"     "Claret, Chateau Margaux, I'm not particular about the year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wine Coloured Frock.

**Author's Note:**

> Book reference; Have His Carcase.

Harriet wondered at herself.  
She was standing in front of the one establishment in Wilvercombe which could possibly hold a wine coloured frock and marvelled at the ease with which he had persuaded her to look for one.  
She had even become quite girlish running out to the car to ask…  
Port or Sherry?

She hesitated on the doorstep…she did indeed need a frock…especially if she was to get to know the hotel dancers…  
Would it have some great significance if she bought a wine coloured one…took his advice…his suggestion…  
was she as usual reading too much into things as she always did with him…  
no doubt he had advised many females over the years…she laughed at herself…sometimes a frock is only a frock…

The assistants came forward to deal with her, then the manager also…she was recognised easily as a stranger…  
The Stranger indeed…the lady crime writer…friend of Lord Peter Wimsey…who had found a body on the grinders…

“Good morning I am staying at the Resplendent Hotel…and I need a gown for this evening…I wasn’t expecting to stay and well…I have few things with me…"

They bustled about showing her a selection and she took her time looking, even trying one or two on but still she wasn’t satisfied…

“I’m looking for…well, a particular…colour…wine…claret…"

Her usually sallow complexion took on a faint tinge of pink…

The manager scenting a romance smiled and went into the storeroom at the rear.  
He returned with the perfect dress, she was helped to try it on and as she came from the fitting room the manager smiled and nodded…

“The colour is perfect for you miss, you look beautiful, if I may say so.”

Harriet nodded, even allowing for the man’s flattery hoping to persuade her to buy it, looking into the glass, she did indeed look rather fine.

“I’ll take it.”

It was some days later that he finally saw it.  
He seemed far more interested in the investigation, quizzing her about Henry Weldon…  
finally he was holding her in his arms, dancing gracefully round the floor and all the talk was about the investigation.

She was piqued that he hadn’t mentioned the frock, she knew she would be equally annoyed if he had. 

Then he had noticed…of course he had…her dual feelings….

Had called her Darling…told her how beautiful she looked…and for a second she allowed herself to feel…what it would be like…to allow herself to care for him…to feel loved…


End file.
